A Christmas Photo
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: All Lauren wanted was simple family photo but it's not going to be as easy as she thought Jemily


Jayden and Charlie were trying to get a gigantic Christmas tree through the door of the Shiba house. They had went Christmas tree shopping earlier and Charlie picked out the biggest tree they had on the tree farm.

"Charlotte why did you have to pick such a gigantic Christmas tree?" Jayden asked.

"The bigger the tree the more stuff we can put on it" Charlie said before they were finally able to get the tree through the door but it fell on them instead.

"I blame this on you" Jayden said.

"Oh c'mon Jay get in the Christmas spirit" Charlie said.

"Hey Jayden, Hey Charlie" Lauren said as she walked in. "Um where are you guys?"

"Down here" Charlie said before Lauren helped get the tree off them.

"What's up?" Jayden asked as he and Charlie brushed the dirt and tree debris off of them.

"I planned an appointment for us to take a family photo. I've decided we're going to start taking Christmas pictures" Lauren said.

"You're going to get Jacqueline to sit down long enough to take a Christmas photo?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"Charlie's got a point we're barely able to get her to calm down to train" Jayden said.

"You have to bribe her 75% of the time to get her off her butt to do anything. Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall" Charlie said.

"Jackie is sixteen years old she's more than able to sit down and listen to me and take a couple of pictures" Lauren said.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Jackie exclaimed happily. "I got a new puppy!" Jackie exclaimed holding up a blood hound puppy. "I named him Napoleon!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Jackie I told you, you couldn't have another puppy because you had Casanova" Lauren said.

"I know, I know but he's so cute and I can train him to find stuff they have the strongest noses ever!" Jackie exclaimed.

Charlie sniffed the puppy. "Ugh Jacqueline this puppy smells like hot garbage" Charlie said covering her nose.

"I found him in a garbage can outside the Chinese restaurant" Jackie said.

"Listen Jacqueline we" Lauren said.

"Lulu I'm sorry I gotta go show Marth we've got another baby!" Jackie exclaimed happily before she ran out.

"Yea good luck with that" Jayden said.

"I will prove to you that I can get Jackie to sit down long enough to create a beautiful traditional Christmas photo" Lauren said.

"We'll see" Jayden and Charlie said looking at each other.

The next afternoon, Emily and Mia were at the mall doing their Christmas shopping.

"Do you know what you're going to get Jayden yet?" Mia asked.

"No and I feel so bad. We've been dating for a year and I want to make it really, really special" Emily said. "I want something to show Jayden that I love him so much and I can't imagine life without him" Emily said with a sigh. "I'm such a disaster" Emily said.

"No you're not you just want the perfect present" Mia said. "Maybe you should ask one of his sisters"

"Mia that's perfect!" Emily exclaimed happily. "I'll ask one of the twins Charlie and Jackie are super awesome at giving out presents. Jayden loves the presents they got him last year"

Jackie was sleeping on the couch in the living room with Casanova lying on the floor on his back fast asleep and Napoleon asleep on the table. Then Lauren slowly came in.

"Jackie hey Jackie" Lauren said slightly shaking her.

"Hmm?" Jackie asked tiredly.

"Hey wouldn't it be fun if you, me, Charlie and Jayden got together for a Christmas photo?" Lauren asked. "Jackie?" Lauren asked to see her sister fell back asleep. Lauren let out a sigh. "This is going to be harder then I thought" Lauren said before she walked off.

"Perfect she's sleeping once she wakes up and finds she's in the mall she'll be happy" Emily said as she and Mia walked in.

"You get the shoulders and I'll get the feet" Mia said before they picked up Jackie and carried her out.

"So do you know what's going with Lauren?" Mike asked as he, Jayden, Kevin, Charlie, and Antonio sat in the kitchen.

"She's just trying to get Jackie to take this family photo" Jayden said.

"I say she's wasting a lot of time" Charlie said. "Isn't that right Napoleon?" Charlie asked in a baby voice holding up the new puppy. "I think she's trying to prove that she can handle Jackie better than Jayden can" Charlie said.

"I can't even handle Jackie" Jayden said rubbing Casanova behind the ears.

"I'm all for taking a picture and I think it's a wonderful idea but I don't think Jackie's ready for a picture right now. She's bouncing off the walls" Charlie said. "I mean look at the last picture we took together" Charlie said holding up her wallet with a picture of her and Jackie making funny faces. "I tried to make this a nice picture but of course with Jackie around antics are sure to insure" Charlie sad putting her wallet away.

"So do you think you'll still take the picture?" Kevin asked.

"We better I'm almost finished with my sweater dress" Charlie said before Jayden rolled her eyes.

Jackie was riding in the cart while Mia was pushing it through the mall.

"I love waking up at the mall!" Jackie exclaimed. "It's like a dream come true!" Jackie said happily.

"So Jackie what do you think Jayden will want for Christmas" Emily said.

"Hmm" Jackie said sitting down in the cart. "Good question. He's been training for a very long time so he just gave up on his hobbies a long time ago for the life of a samurai"

"How long has he been training?" Mia asked.

"Forever since I was about five years old. It's funny at one time Jayden and Lulu were playing around with Charlie and I like normal children would. We went to school and everything and it was pretty normal for a while. We all use to hate training then things all changed and stuff" Jackie said.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"My dad passed away and then the next day Lulu was sent into hiding and then the day after that Jayden started taking his training seriously. My mom had been dead for a long time so there was only Ji to take care of us so Jayden decided he would become super strong and protect Charlie and I" Jackie said with a small smile which made Emily and Mia smile. "Would you like to see a picture?" Jackie asked.

"Sure" Mia said.

"It's Jayden and my dad when my parents renewed their wedding vows" Jackie said handing the photo. Jayden was probably three years old in a little black tux holding his father's hand and looking up at him with a big smile.

"Wow Jayden was so little who knew he'd grow to be so tall?" Emily asked smiling. "Can I borrow this?"

"Sure as long as I get it back. I knew where you live" Jackie said.

"You got it" Emily said with a nod.

Later that evening, Jackie was sitting on the couch playing with a ping pong paddle when Lauren walked in.

"Hello little sister I've got a little something for you" Lauren said.

"I like things for me!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"I got this candy bar for you" Lauren said.

"Oh yay I love candy!" Jackie exclaimed happily ripping it open.

"So I was thinking that you, me, Jayden, and Charlie could get together and take a little Christmas photo. I was thinking it could be a little family tradition we could start" Lauren said.

"You say something?" Jackie asked her mouth covered with chocolate.

"What?" Lauren asked shocked that she failed to get Jackie's attention.

"Look Lulu I'm really tired but thanks for the candy bar" Jackie said. She kissed her cheek leaving a big chocolate kiss mark on her face before she walked off.

Lauren let out a groan before she walked into the kitchen where Charlie and Jayden were.

"Um you've got a little" Jayden said.

"I know" Lauren said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I had her" Lauren said. "I gave her the candy bar and she didn't listen"

"What? Lauren you did it wrong" Jayden said.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"You had the power you had it right there in your hands. You talk first then candy bar Jackie's going to be focus on that candy bar and you just talk and she'll agree to it" Charlie said.

"But she isn't listening" Lauren said.

"That's the point as long as you have the candy bar you have the power Jackie will agree to anything. You could ask her to commit murder and she'd do it for a candy bar. But since you messed it up this time you're going to have to wait until next week" Jayden said.

"Why a week?" Lauren asked.

"Ji only lets Jackie have a candy bar once a week" Charlie said.

"By next week it won't be Christmas anymore I want to do this now" Lauren said.

"Then you're just going to have to come up with something more creative" Charlie said.

"You'll see I'll prove you both wrong Jackie will sit down long enough to take this photo even if it kills me" Lauren said before she walked off.

"It just might" Charlie said with a sigh.

The next morning, Kevin, Mike and Emily were walking over to the Christmas tree with Jayden's wrapped present.

"It's so cool you were able to get this for Jayden" Mike said.

"Yea he's going to flip" Kevin said.

"You really thing he's going to like it?" Emily asked as she put it under the tree.

"Don't worry Em you went through a lot to get this" Mike said.

"Yea he'll appreciate it" Kevin said.

"Hey Mike it's snowing more you want to go have a snowball fight?" Jackie asked as she walked out wearing a navy blue sweater dress, black pants, and black snow boots.

"Sure Jack let me go get my stuff on" Mike said before he ran off.

"Jacqueline I need to talk to you" Lauren said walking up with two sweater dresses one was light grey and the other was black. "I bought you some new clothes" Lauren said smiling.

"Oh I love new dresses" Jackie said happily.

"Why don't you go put them in your closet?" Lauren asked happily.

"Okay" Jackie said before she ran off.

"So do you think you're any closer to getting to your Christmas picture?" Kevin asked.

"I have one last trick up my sleeve" Lauren said as Mike ran outside with Jackie. "If this won't work I don't know what will" Lauren said as she watched Mike and Jackie throw snowballs at each other. "AH!" Lauren exclaimed as a snowball hit her.

"Point Mike!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Bull Crap!" Mike exclaimed.

"That is a civilian death if these were bullets Lulu's stomach would be next to her that is a point!" Jackie exclaimed.

"What on earth did I get myself into?" Lauren asked putting a hand on her head frustration as she closed the door.

The next morning, Jackie was sleeping peacefully when Lauren came in.

"Jackie hey Jackie" Lauren said.

"Lulu go away I'm dreaming about my own bacon factory" Jackie said.

"But I wanted to give you your Christmas present early" Lauren said.

"Seriously?" Jackie asked sitting up.

"Yes go ahead and open it" Lauren said handing her the present.

She quickly pulled it out and it was a hand held gaming system. "Oh my goodness I love you Lulu!" Jackie exclaimed before Lauren quickly took it away. "Hey!"

"I will give this back to you when you brush you teeth and get dressed in one of the sweater dresses I bought you" Lauren said.

"Okay!" Jackie exclaimed quickly before she hopped out of bed and did what she was told. She came back dressed in the light grey sweater dress and black leggings. "Can I have it back now?"

"Go have your breakfast" Lauren said.

"Okay!" Jackie exclaimed before she ran out.

Jayden was in his room trying to figure out how to tie his tie. He was dressed in a dark grey vest, with a red shirt under it, dark grey pants, and red converse. Then a knock came to the door.

"Hey Jayden it's me" Emily said.

"Come on in Em" Jayden said.

"Wow you look so handsome" Emily said.

"Thanks Em" Jayden said before she gave him a small kiss. "Any chance you know how to tie a tie?"

"That I do" Emily said tying the tie.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" Jayden asked.

"My dad only had two girls he had to teach it to somebody" Emily said with a shrug which made Jayden chuckle.

"Well let's get this thing over with" Jayden said.

"You don't sound that excited" Emily said.

"I'm just not that photogenic" Jayden said as they walked out into the kitchen.

"I'm sure the photos will come out great" Emily said.

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand and saw Jackie playing her video game with Lauren vigorously brushing her sister.

"So you finally got Jackie to sit down huh?" Jayden asked

"Well I just did the same thing with candy but I used this video game" Lauren said as she styled Jackie's hair. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before" Lauren said as she put hair pins in Jackie's hair. "There adorable! Isn't she precious?" Lauren asked happily.

"Precious isn't the word I would use" Jayden said.

"I would use the word preoccupied" Charlie said.

"I don't care what word you would use she looks great" Lauren said. "Now let's go before this thing dies" Lauren said handing the gaming system to Jackie.

"Oh yay!" Jackie exclaimed happily before she turned it on.

"And we've lost her. C'mon Jacqueline" Jayden said as he picked her up.

"Bye you guys!" Charlie exclaimed happily as she walked.

"Jayden is going to need so much luck" Antonio said.

"No kidding I've got younger siblings at home they are no joke" Mike said.

They took the samurai SUV, with Jayden driving, Lauren was in the front passenger seat, and the twins were in the back.

"This isn't going to work" Charlie said putting the finishing touches on her make up.

"Yes it will I just want three pictures. One with me and Jayden, one with you girls and then another one with all four of us" Lauren said.

They finally reached the photography studio and Jackie three older siblings couldn't get the game system from Jackie's hands.

"We need to hurry this up or we're going to lose our spot" Lauren said.

"I can't put it down Lulu. I think I missed my calling I think I was meant to be a zombie hunter" Jackie said having an epiphany.

"Alright Charlie I was working okay? I can't fix this please just work your Charlie magic" Lauren said.

"Fine, fine" Charlie said with a sigh. She quickly distracted Jackie and pulled the game out of her hand.

"Hey!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I got licorice" Charlie said.

"I love licorice it's like candy jerky!" Jackie exclaimed before Lauren snatched it from her. "HEY!" Jackie exclaimed.

"You can have this and your game back when you take a pretty picture. I don't want this licorice messing up those pearly white teeth" Lauren said.

"This day has been so confusing" Jackie said with a sigh.

Christmas Eve finally came around and Emily was in Jayden's room bright and early.

"Merry Christmas Eve" Emily said as Jayden sat up.

"Merry Christmas eve" Jayden said.

"I want you to open my Christmas early" Emily said handing it to him.

"Are you sure?" Jayden asked.

"Yea on the farm we got to open one present early" Emily said.

"Alright if you say so" Jayden said before he ripped it open to reveal a black and white larger version of he and his father. "Emily wow" Jayden said.

"Do you like it?" Emily asked. "Jackie gave me the picture she keeps it in her wallet. She says it's her favorite picture of you" Emily said.

"Jacqueline said that" Jayden said. "But to answer this question I love this picture"

"I'm glad you like it you looke so cute" Emily said laying her head on his shoulder.

Jayden put the picture on the mantel were their parents memorial was.

"Jayden, Jayden, Jayden!" Jackie exclaimed as she ran in holding up her thumbs. "My thumbs are all sore please kiss my thumbs and make them all better!" Jackie exclaimed.

Jayden let out a sigh. She was sixteen year old girl but still needed someone to kiss her boo-boos. He kissed her thumbs and Jackie hugged him. "What's this for?" Jayden asked hugging her back.

"For being a great big brother" Jackie said.

"Thanks you're not a bad little sister" Jayden said.

"Thanks" Jackie said before Jayden kept his arm around her shoulders. "That's a nice picture you look just like a mini Daddy" Jackie said.

"Thanks" Jayden said.

"Or a gigantic penguin it's kind of hard to tell" Jackie said cocking her head to the side.

"…Thanks Jacqueline" Jayden said shaking his head.


End file.
